


it's where my demons hide

by MadHare0512



Series: the experience of being in love (love unlocks doors and windows) [5]
Category: Game Theory - Fandom, MatPat - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), natewantstobattle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness, SicK MadPat, Sick Character, Sickfic, protective phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Mare wasn't there at the time, busy with a deal he couldn't get out of somewhere in the city, and Blank was unable to leave the cafe, so the duty of taking care of Mad fell to Phantom. Phantom wouldn't say the job was exciting, but Mad meant something to Mare, and Phantom was in the business of protecting his people.
Relationships: Natemare (NWTB)/MadPat, Phantom (NWTB) & MadPat, Phantom (NWTB) & Natemare (NWTB)
Series: the experience of being in love (love unlocks doors and windows) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155848
Kudos: 5





	it's where my demons hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodebreakerAlexManes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodebreakerAlexManes/gifts).



> written and dedicated to my writing partner, Aurum!

it's where my demons hide

By: MadHare

**AU: Mafia**

**For Aurum, the best writing partner and friend I could ask for.**

_"When you are sick and your lover isn't available, I will stay and watch over you. Because I care; because you mean something to me. I love you, you are my friend and my family."_

Mare wasn't there at the time, busy with a deal he couldn't get out of somewhere in the city, and Blank was unable to leave the cafe, so the duty of taking care of Mad fell to Phantom. Phantom wouldn't say the job was exciting, but Mad meant something to Mare, and Phantom was in the business of protecting his people. 

So, Phantom stays in the bedroom with Mad, reading a spellbook he'd been over a hundred times. Marvin had loaned it to him, and Phantom wants to know it backward and forwards before giving it back. When Mad begins to stir, response to his dream or the noise of flipping pages, Phantom hushes him softly and reminds Mad that the younger is safe and there's nothing to be afraid of.

Mad was delusional and feverish, unable to tell fantasy from reality. He knew who was around him most of the time, but the rest of the time, he pleaded for people who were long gone to leave him alone. Mare had been afraid Mad would hurt himself or someone else, so he'd asked Phantom to look after the younger male while the siren was out. Phantom had agreed on the condition that the trip was short, as he did have a club to look after, and he couldn't leave it to its own devices unless someone took over for him. What Phantom would never admit out loud was that for Mare, Mad, and Blank, Phantom would burn the club to the ground and let his enemies have their way with him.

Mad makes a noise in his sleep; Phantom looks up from the spellbook to check on him. The younger seems to be having a good dream, as there isn't a negative effect on him. Phantom still reaches over and places a hand on Mad's forehead to banish any bad dreams. 

Phantom sighs and sits back, wishing that human illnesses could be so quickly banished. He hopes Mare's meeting is going well. Mare wanted to get out of it, but the client was insistent, and Phantom could not convince the client to let him come instead. 

So Phantom sits with Mad while Mare is out. He ignores the whispers around him that speak of danger. Demons were always around and the wards diagnose anyone unknown as an intruder. He keeps careful watch over his brother’s human and keeps an ear on the voices from his spellwork. 

He remembers meeting Mad for the first time, the man timid and fearful. He remembers thinking that Mad would be an excellent addition to their family regardless of how he joined. He remembers liking Mad, thinking he was polite and sweet. He doesn’t want  Mad to suffer, he hates the thought of the younger man hurting, and wishes he could take the fever and delirium away.

Mad stirs again, mumbling under his breath as he turns to get comfortable again. Mad is wearing one of Mare’s long-sleeved, purple shirts that have been layered with protection sigils (specifically tailored for Mad) and gifted to the scientist. Mare had made sure Mad would always feel protected, Phantom could feel the power behind it. 

Phantom sometimes wishes he could repay Mad for how happy he’d made Phantom’s brother. He wonders if he ever could. Mare had been doing fine before, but Phantom knew that if someone were to hurt Mad, then Mare would burn the world while seeking justice. Phantom knows the feelings are returned tenfold. 

Phantom watches as Mad’s eyes flutter open, heavy-lidded and bright from exhaustion and fever. He slowly raises himself up, eyes on Phantom like he’s unsure of something. He tilts his head to the side, scrutinizing what he could see with blurry vision and a sick-addled mind. Mad mumbles under his breath, then half collapses back to the bed and whimpers lowly when the movement jostles his aching head. 

Phantom huffs a soft laugh, “Let’s get some water in you, hmm?” He carefully reaches out and lets Mad adjust to the new situation, waiting for Mad’s nod before he helps the man sit up. Phantom gently slips in behind Mad and snags the water bottle on the bedside table. He carefully feeds Mad the water, watching to make sure Mad was  _ drinking  _ the water and not drowning. When Mad tries weakly to pull away, Phantom pulls back and slips away from Mad, letting the scientist lay back down.

Mad falls back to sleep almost immediately and Phantom lets him.  Phantom keeps a close eye on Mad as time continues to pass. He almost doesn't notice the demons slipping past the wards. It's nearly three hours later when Mad stirs again, staring right at Phantom. Phantom tilts his head, "Mad?"

"You have horns," Mad mumbles. "They're very pretty, nice to look at." 

Phantom raises an eyebrow, wondering how feverish Mad had to be to see past the glamour Phantom put on his less-than-human features. Or how much exposure to magic and spells you have to have. Suddenly, the sigils sewn into  _ every _ item of clothing Mad wore made more sense. “You can see my horns?”

“Yeah,” Mad replies, blinking sleepily, “They’re right there."

Phantom hums, “Yes, but you’re not meant to see them.”

Mad doesn’t seem to be lucid enough to have this conversation and the wards inform him that there are unwelcome guests in his club so Phantom gently moved closer, resting a hand on Mad’s shoulder. “Go back to sleep, kid. You’ll feel better when you wake up, hmm?”

Mad nods, then lays back down. “There are ghosts behind you,” he mumbles. 

Phantom hums, not turning around, “I see. Sleep now.”

Mad nods, a soft whimper of fear leaving his lips the same moment Phantom feels the presence behind him come closer. Phantom waves a hand, banishing the three presences to the, thankfully empty, club floor. When Mad relaxes and goes back to sleep, Phantom hums softly. He then disappears in a puff of black smoke and reappears on the floor of the club. He faces his uninvited guest, “Did you truly think you could get away with waltzing in here uninvited?”

One of the demons stepped forward, “You had to know we were coming. Your wards are strong here.”

Phantom ignores that, holding out a glowing hand, “Had you not tried to scare my charge, I might have let you live.”

“What does a puny human mean to you?” snarls one of the demons. 

Phantom snickers, remembering the last person who’d asked that. They’d just gotten Mad back from capture, the situation traumatizing and for far too long a time. The abductors were thrown in the basement before Mare would deliver their punishment. Phantom had gone down to see them beforehand. One of them had spat at him, snarling, and demanded, “What does he mean to you? He’s worthless!”  Phantom hadn’t given that man a chance to get to Mare’s punishment, he took up his cane and beat the man into paste before slashing a knife through his neck and ripping it out, then doing the same for his stomach. With the man effectively eviscerated and dying, Phantom had nodded, then left. 

In the present, he chuckles darkly, “He’s not a puny human. He’s under my protection and you  _ really  _ should’ve known better than to try and harm him in any way.” He waves his hand and watches as the three demons go up in flames. 

He swore this time he was putting a magic-mark on his friend. 

Phantom waited long enough to make sure the demons fled back to Hell, then returned to Mad. If the human was going to get any rest tonight, then Phantom was going to have to sound-proof his room while the club was open. 

_ NWTTB~NWTB~NWTB _

Phantom doesn’t see Mare that night, so he keeps watch over Mad for the night and into the next morning. He wonders where Mare went but knows the siren hasn’t gone far. Mare never goes far when Mad is sick or hurt. 

Phantom sends his favorite bartender to the store for medicine and ingredients for soup after closing time. He pays her a few extra hundreds and sends her home when she returns. He doesn’t need an audience for what’s going to happen next, it would only embarrass him. He’s quick in the kitchen, mixing the ingredients together perfectly and giving the pot a quick stir. When he’s satisfied, he pulls a bowl from the cabinets and spooned the soup into it. He takes it to Mad, who’d been sleeping since the club had reached closing hours. 

Gently, he reaches over and wakes Mad up. "Hey, Mad. Can you wake up, please? I need you to eat something."

Mad slowly comes into consciousness, "Hmm?" 

"Hey," Phantom says, voice soft. "Think you can eat anything?"

Mad nods, sitting up shakily. "I think so."

Phantom nods, “Alright. I’ll hold the bowl, I can’t imagine you’d enjoy being fed like a child.”

Mad makes a face, shakes his head. He takes the spoon, hands shaking slightly as he fed himself the food. He’s quiet and careful, managing to keep himself clean despite the trembling in his hands. It’s clear Mad is still tired, so when the food is finished, Phantom pulls it back and sets it on the nightstand. “Drink some water, then sleep.”

“Where’s Mare?” Mad asks softly as he takes the bottle. 

“He went to run an errand, remember? Unavoidable, I’m afraid, but he’ll be back soon, We both know he’d rather be here with you than dealing with a client’s issues.”

Mad nods, then set the bottle aside after taking a few drinks and lays back down. Phantom sits down in the chair, taking out his phone to text his brother. The response is that the client is being difficult and they’d argued about the deal late into the night. He was heading home within the hour and planned to be home later that night. 

Phantom settles back into his chair and lifts his hand. He conjures the spellbook and continues reading. His eyes flash briefly once in a while when something tries to slip past the wards again, but otherwise, he doesn’t move. An hour later, Mad is still sleeping and a quiet knock on the door made Phantom look up. With the red glow of his eyes, the door is unlocked and Mare is slipping inside, looking ruffled and relieved. The siren smiles, “Hey. Thanks for looking after him.”

Phantom nods, standing and tucking the book and his cane under his arm. “Of course, brother. Happy to help.” He claps his brother on the shoulder, “Goodnight, Mare.”

Mare nods back, “Good night.” Then he pulling off his shoes and crawling into the bed to pull his love closer and go to sleep. 

Phantom shuts off the lights and sound-proofs the room when he leaves. His watch blinks the late hour at him and the demon sighs exhaustedly, heading for his own room and lover. With Mare back home and Mad under his care, Phantom wanted nothing more than to sleep. 

He slid into his own room, smiling when he noticed Blank already in bed. He smiles, changing for bed and laying down. He pressed a kiss to the back of his lover’s head and settles in. When sleep claims him, he welcomes it with a smile.

He sleeps. 


End file.
